Dixie Witch
Dixie Witch are a hard rock/stoner rock power trio from Austin, Texas. Active in some capacity since 1999, the band's sound is rooted deeply in the heavy grooves of seminal heavyweights like Blue Cheer, Mountain, and Black Sabbath, but with a more streamlined modern approach that fully capitalizes on the bands strengths: pummeling rhythms, dynamic musicianship, and vocals bellowed forth with conviction and purpose. Considered to be one of the key players in the Austin stoner rock scene, Dixie Witch signed to Small Stone Records in the early 2000s and relentlessly toured the US in their prime years, performing hundreds of shows in the band's first ten years. To date have released four albums. The band was also a regular at key stoner festivals around the same time such as Emissions from the Monolith and Stoner Hands of Doom. History Freewheel Rollin': Into The Sun and One Bird Two Stones (1999 - 2005) Although together as Dixie Witch only since October of 1999, the members of Dixie Witch had been in numerous bands over the span of many years. Drummer Trinidad Leal and bassist Curt Christenson had made the move from Lubbock, Tx to the more musically fertile Denton with the grande psych-rock outfit Light Bright Highway. After playing the local and regional experimental/avant scene, Trinidad and Curt decided to return to their musical roots and to continue in their own direction. Not interested in playing the prefab punk and grunge lite that permeates the local North Texas scene, they teamed up with long-time friend and guitarist Clayton Mills, himself a veteran of the Dallas/Ft.Worth heavy rock scene, and performed together as a Black Sabbath cover band called N.I.B. After performing a handful of shows around Halloween 1999, the energies of the band began focusing on crafting its own sound and writing original material. The Sabbath covers were respectfully laid to rest and Dixie Witch was born. The band would play regular shows in the Texas area and other states, doing a bunch of mini tours in 2000. Between the recording sessions for the first album, Dixie Witch would perform a host of shows in the Texas area including appearances at SXSW. Dixie Witch's debut album Into The Sun was released in 2001 via Brainticket, with a release party being held at Room 710 in Austin on 28 July (With Slim, Transmaniacon MC, and Electric Cock). Dixie Witch would embark on a 42-date tour of the United States with Alabama Thunderpussy and Suplecs in support of the record. This would follow with another tour with Suplecs and the first of many appearances at Emissions from the Monolith. The band would continue the relentless touring cycle going into 2002, this time expanding to the Midwest and also making appearances at Stoner Hands of Doom (Along with another appearance at Emissions). In 17 December 2002 it would be announced that Dixie Witch had signed with Small Stone Records. Following a January mini-tour, the Austin power trio would release their second album on 15 May 2003.Dixie Witch Official Page via Wayback Machine The band would tour all over the United States from May to November in support of the album, sharing the stage with the likes of Stinking Lizaveta, Unida, Puny Human, Acid King, Spiritu, Debris Inc., Super Heavy Goat Ass Five Horse Johnson, Honky and many more. The band would follow up with more touring the next fall. The band would slow their relentless touring to go to Brooklyn, NY to record their third studio album.Dixie Witch Official Page via Wayback Machine Shoot The Moon: Smoke & Mirrors and Let It Roll (2006 - 2013) On 9 January 2006, Dixie Witch would announce the title and release date for their third studio album. Smoke & Mirrors would be released on 14 April 2006 via Small Stone Records, with the band touring the United States extensively in support.Dixie Witch Official Page via Wayback Machine Further touring and festival appearances would follow in 2007 but notably in 2008 the band would go over the pond for their first European tour (Including an appearance at Roadburn Festival). On 31 March 2009 founding guitarist Clayton Mills would announce his departure from Dixie Witch to concentrate on family while the band continued on with a new guitarist.The Obelisk On 27 August 2009 the band would announce a mini-tour with Weedeater with new guitarist Joshua Todd "JT" Smith. The band intended a return to Europe in 2010 but due to the ash cloud from Iceland's Eyjafjallajökull volcano the band was forced to cancel all dates including a return appearance at Roadburn Festival.Cosmic Lava Focusing on marquee shows with touring acts the band would also begin work on a third studio album. Dixie Witch would participate in the 2011 edition of SXSW before releasing Let It Roll in the fall amid a tour or Europe alongside Sasquatch and Roadsaw. The band's touring would slow over the next two years barring a string of shows with Saint Vitus and a 2013 supporting show with Clutch and The Sword among a host of other individual shows. The High Deal: Original Lineup Reformation (2016 - Present) Dixie Witch would go dormant for a few years but return with the original lineup on 12 March 2016 at Andy's Bar in Denton.Facebook Event Two years later the original lineup was back to playing regular shows again with the intent of releasing new music, starting with a show at The Lost Well in Austin on 15 March 2018.Dixie Witch Facebook Discography *'Into The Sun' (Studio Album) (2001, Brainticket Records) *'One Bird Two Stones' (Studio Album) (2003, Small Stone Records) *'Smoke & Mirrors' (Studio Album) (2006, Small Stone Records) *'Let It Roll' (Studio Album) (2011, Small Stone Records) Members *'Trinidad Leal' - Drums, Vocals (1999 - Present) *'Curt Christenson' - Bass, Vocals (1999 - Present) *'Clayton Mills' - Guitar (1999 - 2009, 2016 - Present) *'Joshua Todd Smith' - Guitar (2009 - 2013) List of Known Tours *'2000 June/July Mini-Tours' (With Honky, Supagroup, Voltage) (2000) *'2000 August/September Mini-Tours' (Select dates with Spirit Caravan, Alabama Thunderpussy) (2000) *'2000 December Tour' (With Alabama Thunderpussy) (2000) *'Summer 2001 Southern Domination Tour' (With Alabama Thunderpussy, Suplecs) (2001) *'Into The Sun North American Tour' (With Suplecs) (2001) *'2001 October Mini-Tour' (Select dates with Nashville Pussy) (2001) *'2002 East Coast / Midwest Tour' (2002) *'2002 West Coast Tour' (Select dates with Acid King) (2002) *'2002 November Tour' (Select dates with Suplecs) (2002) *'2002 December Mini-Tour' (With Speedloader) (2002) *'South of The Mason-Dixon Tour' (2003) *'One Bird Two Stones Summer North American Tour' (Select dates with Stinking Lizaveta, Acid Ape, Unida''_ (2003) *'One Bird Two Stones September/October Mini-Tour''' (With Super Heavy Goat Ass) (2003) *'One Bird Two Stones October/November Tour' (With Honky, Camarosmith) on select dates) (2003)Dixie Witch Official Page via Wayback Machine *'October 2004 North American Tour' (2004) *'2005 North American Tour' (2005)Dixie Witch Official Page via Wayback Machine *'Smoke and Mirrors Spring North American Tour' (2006)Dixie Witch Official Page via Wayback Machine *'Smoke and Mirrors Fall North American Tour' (2006)Dixie Witch Official Page via Wayback Machine *'2008 European Tour' (With Orange Sunshine) (2008) *'2009 North American Mini-Tour' (With Weedeater) (2009)The Obelisk *2010 European Tour (Canceled) (2010)Dixie Witch Facebook *'Small Stone Records European Tour' (With Sasquatch, Roadsaw) (2011)Dixie Witch Facebook External Links *archived homepage *Dixie Witch on Small Stone Records *Dixie Witch on MySpace *Dixie Witch on Last.fm */ 2006 Interview via Stonerrock */ 2000 Interview via Stonerrock *Let It Roll Review via Austin Chronicle *The Obelisk on Into The Sun *2012 SXSW Showcase *Small Stone Records Showcase *Review of Let It Roll via The Obelisk *2007 Shows References Category:Band Category:Austin Category:Texas Category:USA Category:Stoner Rock Category:Rock and Roll Category:Heavy Rock Category:Southern Rock Category:Dixie Witch Category:Small Stone Records